


Il m'a tendu la main

by Emy64



Series: Il me déteste [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes mentionned, Howard Stark & Steve Rogers - Freeform, M/M, Men Crying, OC mentionned, depress
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: L’amère ironie de la vie… La dernière fois que j’étais venu dans ce bar il grouillait de vie et j’étais heureux. Buck était avec moi. Aujourd’hui le bar était dévasté, vide, tout comme moi. Et naturellement la bouteille d’alcool, seule rescapée, ne me faisait pas de cadeau. Le sérum m’empêchait d’être ivre… Je n’étais qu’un maudit incapable… Ah oui, le sérum m’avait rendu fort ! Tellement fort que je n’avais pas pu sauver la seule personne qui comptait… plus que tout au monde… Je ne pouvais même pas dire que le sérum m’avait trahi… Non, c’était moi, Steve Rogers, qui avais trahi Buck…





	Il m'a tendu la main

Pov Steve

L’amère ironie de la vie… La dernière fois que j’étais venu dans ce bar il grouillait de vie et j’étais heureux. Buck était avec moi. Aujourd’hui le bar était dévasté, vide, tout comme moi. Et naturellement la bouteille d’alcool, seule rescapée, ne me faisait pas de cadeau. Le sérum m’empêchait d’être ivre… Je n’étais qu’un maudit incapable… Ah oui, le sérum m’avait rendu fort ! Tellement fort que je n’avais pas pu sauver la seule personne qui comptait… plus que tout au monde… Je ne pouvais même pas dire que le sérum m’avait trahi… Non, c’était moi, Steve Rogers, qui avais trahi Buck…

J’essuyais la larme qui m’avait échappé d’un geste furieux. Au moins le sérum ne pouvait pas décupler ma douleur comme le reste, parce que j’avais déjà largement dépassé les limites du supportable. Si seulement je pouvais fermer les yeux et être englouti par le néant…

Des pas légers s’approchèrent de ma position. Je ne me retournais pas. Ça devait être Carter, et si ce n’était pas elle… J’accueillais la mort à bras ouverts. A ma grande déception, Peggy tira la chaise à côté de moi pour s’assoir. Elle n’avait pas l’intention de m’achever, et c’était bien dommage.

Je savais pourquoi elle était là. Elle était jolie, elle m’avait intéressé, alors évidemment qu’ils l’avaient envoyée pour me réconforter. J’avais été vaguement utile pour leur cause depuis que je m’étais émancipé de la mascarade, alors elle devait me remettre sur les rails. Je voyais la pitié dans ses yeux. Comme si j’avais besoin de ça.

_ Il m’a tendu sa main…, amorçais-je pour éviter ses mensonges creux.

Peggy ouvrit la bouche mais je la coupais d’un geste sec.

_ Je n’ai même pas réussi à l’attraper…

Je fermais les yeux, revoyant son regard désespéré alors que la barre cédait et l’emportait dans sa chute. Et son cri… Son cri ne me laisserait plus jamais trouver le repos…

_ Steve, vous n’êtes pas seul, m’assura Peggy en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.   
_ Je n’ai jamais été aussi seul de toute ma vie, ris-je sans joie.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mon bras avant de le caresser doucement. Autrefois, dans une autre vie, ses cajoleries auraient suscité tellement de joie dans mon cœur. Mais aujourd’hui je n’avais plus de cœur, juste un cimetière avec au centre la pierre tombale de James Buchanan Barnes.

_ Vous avez le Commando… Vous m’avez moi…

Je retins une grimace peu élégante avant de retirer sa main, l’éloignant de moi avec un regard dur et froid. Elle me pensait vraiment insensible et sot pour croire que j’allais tomber dans son jeu pour quelques séductions bien malséantes.

_ Agent Carter, je n’ai plus de partenaire. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que ça représente. 

Je voulais l’offenser, je voulais la vexer une bonne fois pour toutes, pour qu’elle me laisse me noyer dans mon chagrin ! Son hypocrisie m’irritait, et je risquais de devenir vulgaire si elle s’entêtait. Ce n’était pas moi d’être brusque avec une femme, mais je n’étais plus moi-même…

_ Si vous vouliez bien me laisser… Offrez-moi au moins la dignité de ne pas m’effondrer devant ma supérieure, cinglais-je. 

Peggy ouvrit la bouche pour retenter sa chance mais des pas lourds et rapides attirèrent son attention. Je soupirais. Décidément, il n’y avait vraiment pas moyen de pleurer ses disparus en paix dans ce pays. On pourrait croire qu’un bar détruit serait abandonné, et pourtant bientôt il serait plus rempli qu’aux jours de sa gloire…

_ Laissez-nous entre hommes Carter, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Je reconnus dans cette brusquerie la signature d’Howard Stark, ce qui se confirma quand il attrapa sans douceur le bras de Peggy pour l’amener à quitter son siège. Elle le foudroya du regard mais obtempéra, nous laissant seuls alors que Stark sortait une bouteille d’alcool. Il la déboucha d’un geste expert et bu quelques gorgées, directement au goulot. Je l’enviais… Lui n’était pas aussi résistant que moi à l’alcool… 

Les minutes s’écoulaient lentement en silence, alors que nous buvions chacun de notre côté. Stark finit par soupirer en desserrant sa cravate et je pus lire toute la fatigue dans ses yeux. C’était le même regard que celui que j’avais croisé dans le miroir quand nous étions rentrés au camp.

_ Vous avez perdu quelqu’un Stark ?

Pas de réponse. Je crus devoir reposer la question quand finalement Stark osa affronter mon regard. Ses yeux étaient mouillés, tout comme les miens…

_ Mon associé, il y a trois ans. Anthony… Il avait commencé une expérience, tout seul, sans m’en avertir. Le labo a explosé. Ça aurait pu être hilarant si ce couillon n’était pas mort dans l’explosion.

Lui aussi eut un rire sans joie, mais le sien ressemblait bien plus à un sanglot étouffé. Il reprit une gorgée, se libérant certainement ainsi de sa pudeur. Lui qui fanfaronnait toujours et pour tout… Il n’avait guère meilleure allure que moi en ce moment… 

_ J’aurais dû être là… Si j’avais été avec lui je lui aurais montré qu’il avait fait une erreur de calcul et il serait encore vivant…

Je gardais le silence. Stark n’avait pas besoin d’entendre des mensonges ou des platitudes. Ce serait l’insulter d’essayer de le bercer de ces bêtises quand moi-même je m’en trouvais hérissé. 

_ Je me fiche complètement de savoir s’il voulait me doubler ou non, tout ce que je retiens c’est qu’il est mort pour rien, et moi je suis encore là…

Sa voix était hantée, pleine de regrets et d’insomnies. Si cet homme était à côté de moi ce n’était pas par une ténacité particulière de rester en vie, mais plutôt par une sorte de culpabilité qui cherchait une forme quelconque de rédemption.

_ Est-ce qu’on… est-ce qu’on finit par oublier ?  
_ Jamais. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à lui. C’était mon partenaire. Je me retourne toujours vers lui pour lui donner un coup dans les côtes et lui glisser une blague quand j’ai entendu quelque chose d’amusant, je m’attends toujours à recevoir son regard exaspéré, mais… mais je me tourne vers le vide, et ça me ramène toujours au même endroit… quand j’ai découvert le labo en ruine…

J’expirais douloureusement. Je n’avais pas perdu Bucky depuis deux jours complets et pourtant je m’étais déjà retourné une vingtaine de fois pour l’interpeller, par réflexe. Et ce n’était que le début d’une longue vie d’expiation…

_ J’ai bien essayé d’oublier. J’ai trouvé d’autres partenaires. Mais ils n’étaient pas Anthony, ça ne marchait pas… Ils pouvaient être aussi brillants qu’ils le voulaient, ils n’étaient pas lui. On n’a pas deux partenaires dans une vie Rogers, rien qu’un… 

Ne cachant pas mes larmes, j’affrontais les yeux rouges de Stark. Nous nous comprenions. En cet instant précis, ici même, nous nous comprenions.

_ C’est comme une paire de gants : quand on perd un gant il est irremplaçable, et l’autre devient inutile…, énonçais-je douloureusement.

L’inventeur hocha la tête lentement, fermant les yeux un instant alors que les larmes débordaient.

_ Comment on fait pour avancer ?  
_ On n’avance pas !rit-il amer. Ou plutôt on avance à reculons. On prend des risques qu’on n’aurait jamais pris avant, on se jette à corps perdu dans des projets fous…

La soirée à la foire futuriste me revint à l’esprit, et particulièrement le regard euphorique de Bucky alors qu’il regardait une invention.

_ L’aérocar ?  
_ Exactement ! Bon sang, ce truc ne marchera jamais ! Mais c’est bien pour ça que je l’ai choisi… ça m’occupe… 

Un silence pesant s’installa, mais je ne cherchai pas à le briser. Il était le reflet du vide intérieur que nous éprouvions, et que nous éprouverions certainement jusqu’à notre dernier souffle. Maintenant je comprenais mieux Howard. Je voyais derrière le masque, et ce n’était pas du joli. Toutes ces exubérances, cette personnalité irritante et flamboyante… c’était pour cacher que son âme n’était plus qu’un tas de cendres.

_ La vérité, Captain, c’est qu’après la guerre je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai.  
_ Vous trouverez d’autres projets impossibles…  
_ Ou je laisserai mes démons me ronger jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien de moi…

C’était plus probable, mais je ne commentais pas. Inutile de chercher à l’endormir de jolies illusions. Je ne voyais pas plus que lui l’intérêt de survivre à la guerre. Pour rentrer ? Mais rentrer voulait dire que j’avais encore une maison, or ma maison c’était Bucky…

_ Je ne sais même pas où il est…

Des larmes coulèrent à profusion sur mes joues à cette idée. Voilà la vision qui allait hanter mes nuits à l’avenir. Bucky, seul, froid comme la mort, proie de charognards cherchant un repas, défiguré, sacrifié à leur appétit… 

_ Vous n’avez pas vraiment le temps de le chercher, raisonna Howard. C’est pour ça que j’ai recruté des hommes. Je vais les payer pour suivre le chemin de fer, par voie terrestre. Ils retrouveront James et le ramèneront. 

Je dévisageais l’homme qui me tenait compagnie. Il hocha la tête une seule fois, d’un air solennel, pour réaffirmer son propos, et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Au milieu de mon désespoir, mon cœur battait au moins pour l’espoir que mon meilleur ami profite de funérailles dignes de lui…

_ S’il devait m’arriver quelque chose…  
_ Vous serez enterré auprès de votre partenaire, j’y veillerai personnellement, me coupa l’ingénieur. 

Je lui adressais un sourire reconnaissant. C’était comme si cette conversation n’avait pas lieu d’être puisque nous nous comprenions déjà pour avoir vécu la pire des pertes.

_ Mais pas en tant que Captain America. Juste Steve. Lestez le cercueil s’il vous faut des funérailles nationales, mais je veux reposer dans le petit cimetière de Brooklyn, à côté de ma mère, et de Bucky.  
_ J’y veillerai.   
_ Merci Howard. 

Le silence revint se nicher entre nous. Il n’y avait plus rien à ajouter. Les préparatifs étaient faits, tout était dit, si je ne rentrais pas ce n’était pas grave.

_ Vous auriez une paire de gant ?me demanda soudain Howard.

La question m’étonnait un peu. Peut-être qu’elle entrait dans la volonté de Stark d’avancer, même sur des choses triviales et fugaces, juste pour oublier un instant.

_ Avec le sérum, je n’en ai plus vraiment besoin…  
_ Alors prenez ma paire.

Il pêcha à l’aveugle dans sa poche intérieure une élégante paire de gants, d’une couleur brune, fourrée et brodée avec ses initiales. Il ne me tendit que la moitié du duo.

_ Je garde ce gant. Quand je trouverai Barnes je le ferai enterrer avec.

C’est en regardant le gant dans ma main que je compris ce qu’il entendait faire. Cette paire représentait le partenariat fusionnel que j’avais eu avec Bucky. Séparés, nous étions inutiles. Il entendait le représenter jusque dans la mort, puisque nous porterions chacun un de ces gants dans la tombe.

_ Je… Merci Howard…

Je pressais le gant contre mon torse avant de le ranger précieusement dans ma veste.

_ J’aurais aimé pouvoir en faire de même avec Anthony, mais… disons qu’il ne restait rien à mettre dans une boite en bois…

Sur ces bonnes paroles Stark se leva, un peu chancelant, et sortit avec la bouteille qu’il avait commencée.


End file.
